


Maybe it's Destiny

by JkWriter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She saw the pink haired boy for the first time when she was fifteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe it's Destiny

She was fifteen the first time she saw the pink haired boy. 

He had just moved into the town along with four others. 

She learned through a friend at school that they were all close. Their parents had been best friends before an accident that took their lives.

Since they had grown so used to each other's presence, they stuck together. The oldest one, Gajeel, took care of them.

She found out that Gajeel was only sixteen himself, still a full time student, but somehow he managed to make enough money working at a mechanics on the weekends to provide for them. 

The pink haired one, Natsu, was only a year older than her. He was fifteen, loud-mouthed, and more interested in cars than doing well in school. 

Then there were the younger three. 

Sting and Rogue seemed to be reclusive. They didn’t speak to any outside of their little group and were always by each other’s side. They were very protective of the youngest. 

A blue-haired girl named Wendy. 

Wendy was two years younger than Sting at eleven. 

The few times Lucy had met her showed that Wendy was the sweetest thing. 

She wasn’t as loud as her older faux siblings, nor was she as reclusive. Wendy wanted to make friends, she wanted to be liked. 

Perhaps that’s why Lucy had saved her. 

\---

There were high schoolers who weren’t so nice. 

Lucy knew that for a fact.

She learned early on the only reason she wasn’t a target for their bullying was because of who she was and who she hung out with. 

Befriending power-couple Jerza back in the sixth grade turned out to be a good thing, despite how weird the two of them were. 

However, she knew that the younger children were perfect to be picked on. It was one of the reasons she had taken to young Romeo. 

The twelve year old had been her neighbor until his parents divorced, Lucy, who used to babysit him, kept up that job, even when Macao couldn’t pay her. 

She and Romeo always met after school and she would always walk him home before heading to her own house on the other side of town. They tended to cut through a park since it made the walk go from twenty minutes to fifteen. 

It was then she heard it. 

The sound of a young girl crying and a familiar laughter. 

Lucy wasn’t one to get angry very often, but hearing someone so small cry because a couple of idiots at her school didn’t know when to stop got on her nerves. 

She ignored Romeo’s questions and marched right over to the large oak tree planted in the middle. 

Standing in front of Wendy was three people Lucy recognized as Bora, Jose, and Hades. 

She frowned and pushed past them to Wendy. 

Bora made a move to yell but froze when he saw who she was. 

The trio wasn’t the smartest, but they knew better than to get on Erza and Jellal’s bad side. 

“Are you alright?”

Lucy asked the girl who was on the ground, knees pulled to her chest. Her face was buried in her arms. 

“Lucy?” 

Romeo had followed her and stepped around the three blocking his way. 

Hades mumbled something about this being a ‘waste if Heartfilia was going to protect her’ before turning away. Jose and Bora mimicked him. 

Lucy ignored the three of them leaving and instead focused on trying to get the girl to pull away from herself. 

“Your name’s Wendy, right? You live with Natsu and Gajeel.” 

The young girl peaked up. 

Lucy could see tears streaming down her face and once again her frown returned. 

What could those idiots have done that caused Wendy to hurt like this?

Wendy nodded and looked around her to see the boys gone and Romeo standing there awkwardly. 

“I’m Lucy, and this is Romeo. I was walking him home, but I think we could make a stop at your house, if that’s alright with you?” 

Wendy didn’t respond for a moment. She seemed to be thinking over all the things she could say. 

Eventually she gave another nod. 

Lucy took her hand and pulled her to her feet. 

“Don’t you live in the cabin that’s towards the edge of town?” 

“Yes m’am. Gajeel say’s it’s just till we can find a proper home, but Natsu likes it.” 

“You live in a cabin? That’s awesome!” 

Romeo piped up. 

That got Wendy smiling. 

As they walked the two talked about their homes. Wendy mentioned how Gajeel hadn’t been too excited about living in the cabin but Igneel, Natsu’s dad, had left it to them. 

Romeo mentioned how he used to live next to Lucy and how Lucy’s family had a lot of people working for them. 

Lucy remained quiet, listening on with a smile. 

It was nearing eight by the time they got to Wendy’s house. They had taken a detour to get ice-cream when Wendy admitted to having never tried the shop in town. Lucy paid for both her and Romeo as neither child had any money. 

Wendy kept telling her she was going to pay her back, but she told her not to worry. 

Sitting outside the house when they walked up were two thirteen year olds who jumped up, screaming something to the house before taking off to meet them. 

Sting and Rogue both threw their arms around Wendy saying how worried they were when she didn’t get home earlier. 

They gave a look to Romeo and Lucy, likely understanding it was the two of them that kept her out so late. 

From the house came Natsu and Gajeel. Both fell to their knees beside the girl and began looking her over for injuries. 

“Come on, Romeo. Let’s go.” 

Lucy took Romeo’s hand and began leading him away. 

They could hear Wendy recounting her story of the park about how she had been alone when Lucy and Romeo had saved her. 

She heard Natsu say her name in the form of a question. 

It wasn’t much later they heard someone running after them. 

The two of them stopped and turned to see Natsu running to catch up to them. They let him. 

When Natsu stopped in front of them they all stood there quietly, watching each other.

“I just uh, I wanted to say thanks for helping Wendy. Losing Grandine has been hard on her.” 

Natsu rubbed the back of his head and Lucy gave him a smile. 

“It was our pleasure. We both know how big of jerks those three are. Though I doubt they’ll mess with Wendy now that they know she’s associated with me.”

“You’re Erza’s friend, right?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Then maybe I’ll see you around.” 

With those parting words Natsu turned and started back towards his house. 

Lucy took Romeo and once again started leading him towards his own home. 

“Hey Lucy, does he seem familiar to you?”

Lucy looked down at Romeo. 

“Just like Jellal and Erza?” 

Romeo nodded. 

“Maybe knowing him is destiny.”

Lucy wasn’t sure how much truth her words held. But ever since she first saw Natsu, her life has seemed a little brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted this to be a chapter fic, but decided I'd roll with the awkwardly ending one-shot


End file.
